Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Following the Law
by ThatViolentAttorney
Summary: The boring era of the Wright Anything Agency comes to an end, as a new(ish) Defense Attorney joins there cause! Follow Phoenix and the new Defense Attorney through five cases to solve the never-ending string of murders that she has come across her entire life. Help her find who she truly is. Undecided pairing (either OCxPhoenix or OCxMiles) and written similar to the game. Enjoy!:)
1. Case 1: Revive the Turnabout Part 1

_**Case 1: Revive the Turnabout, Investigation - Part One**_

"Who…who's there…oh, it's you."

"Yes, hello doctor."

"What is it you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH**_

_**BANG**_

"Hahahahahaha…now to pin it on **that person**..."

**Date: January 22, Time: 10:37am, Location: Wright Anything Agency**

Yet another boring day at the office. Athena and Apollo are out together, working on a case, so it's just Pearls, Trucy and I. But we have nothing to do, so Pearls and Trucy have gone out shopping for a while, leaving me here on my own.

***RING*…*RING*…*RING*…*BLEEP***

"Hello, Wright Anything Agency here." Yes, finally a client.

"Wright." Oh, it's just Edgeworth.

"Oh, hey Edgeworth."

"I need you to get down to the Detention Centre; I'll explain when you get there." He hung up. Ok…so where does that leave me? It's nice to know I get a say in this…

**Date: January 22, Time: 10:49am, Location: Detention Centre Entrance**

"I wonder what Mr Edgeworth wants?" Trucy pondered out loud.

"Maybe he got arrested again…"

"Do you think so?" Pearls gasped.

"He did not get arrested again." Came the sullen voice of the aforementioned Prosecutor; scaring the hell out of all three of us.

"E-Edgeworth…there you are…er…what did you want…?" I managed to get those words out. Kind of...

"A friend of mine has been arrested for murder. I recommended you to be her lawyer." He stated simply.

"Oh…well, h-"

"No objections, Wright. Defend her, **she cannot do it herself** and neither can I. I can assure you, however she is 100% innocent." Edgeworth glared at me.

"O-ok…before I talk to her, tell me about the murder."

"It was a **doctor** at the **hospital she was in**; the reason she was arrested is because of her **motive** – which is that she may be angry because of a **failed operation**. There was also evidence to suggest her guilt, it seems, but I think it has been falsified."

"Falsified? Falsified by who?"

"I believe the evidence to be falsified by the **real killer**."

"Who is?"

"I don't know yet!"

"Right…my bad…"

"I have other places to be; your client's name is Evie Law. Don't try to pull any stunts on her – she was a **Lawyer** too." And with that he left.

"Your defendant is another defence Attorney?" Pearls gasped.

"Seems like it. Let's go and see what Miss Law has to say about this."

**Date: January 22, Time: 10:55am, Location: Detention Centre, Visitors Room**

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in front of me, she was pale and tired looking.

"So you're Phoenix Wright? I've heard lots from **Miles** about you." She said.

"You have? Like what?"

"He said you'd defend me in court tomorrow. You don't have to though, I **don't really care**."

"What do you mean you don't care?" Pearls gasped.

"I just don't care about my life anymore," She dismissed us by looking to her left, "I have nothing to live for anyway. I lost my job, my home, and my **driver's licence**. I might as well be framed for a murder I didn't commit."

"Well I can't allow that!" I slammed my hands on the table in front of me, "You can't give up! Edgeworth still cares, you know!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just get on with the interview shall we?"

Fine, Evie Law, you have your way…for now.

"So tell me about **why you were in hospital** on the day of the murder."

"I had a bad **traffic accident** about a year ago. My leg and head have been messed up since, so they've kept me at that **Hotti Clinic **to help me recover."

"It sounds serious. I also heard Edgeworth mention something about a **failed operation**?"

"Yes. The victim, Igor Jones, was the surgeon for one of my many operations around the time of the accident. I didn't hold a grudge against him though; it was human error."

3 Psyche-locks appeared over her heart.

"She's got Psyche-locks?!" Pearls hissed at me.

"Yeah, looks like our client is hiding something about her **failed operation**." I breathed back to her.

"What're you two muttering about?"

"So tell me, Miss Law, about your **alibi**?"

"My alibi…I…**don't have one**." She grimaced, looking to the floor.

"…! What?! Why?!"

"I can't seem to remember what I was doing at the time of the murder…" She grasped her elbow, much like Edgeworth does.

"B-But that doesn't mean it was you!" Trucy gasped.

"I know! I know it wasn't me! But the police seem to think it was, so the Prosecution will hold on to every thread and any thread to get me convicted. My lack of an alibi practically seals my fate…"

"I'll do what I can to find out what you were doing at the time of the murder." I tried to reassure her.

Moving on, what should I ask her about next?

"So, Miss Law, tell me about yourself."

"…Well, before my accident I was practising for a Law Firm not far from here as a Defence Attorney. That's about it really…" she grunted.

"What Law Firm was it?"

"Grossberg Law Offices. I worked under Marvin Grossberg, but because of my accident I am unable to work, and he no longer wants me working there." She folded her arms and looked to her right.

"I…see…erm…"

"What?" She snapped.

"I'll go and gather some clues." I stood up to leave.

"Good luck."

**Date: January 22, Time: 11:32, Location: Hotti Clinic, Reception**

Oh for the love of GOD someone save me. NOT that "Director" again.

"…and the murder a few days ago is very, mm, tragic, isn't it, yes? …Mmmm, yes, quite. The victim was that **lousy Doctor Jones**." He sniffed.

"Tell me about this 'lousy Doctor Jones'!" I demanded, before he could go off topic again.

"Hmm…yes…well, he's made quite the error with his patience, Evangeline Law." He sniffed.

"What did he do?"

"…"

"…"

"…He messed up in an operation."

"Care to elaborate?"

"…Hmm…yes. No. Not really. No."

"What?! WHY?!"

"Mr Nick! Calm, you're in a hospital!" Pearls hissed.

"S-sorry…"

"Hmm, yes…I can't just blab to anyone. I've been told to keep my trap shut, see?"

"By who?"

"A young lady with a whip." He smirked. What a dirty old man.

"But…" he began.

"Yes?"

"You might be able to _buy _this information from me." Cue the creepy smile.

"…H-how?" _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FRANCISKA._

"You must be Evangeline's Lawyers."

"…**Evangeline**?"

"He means **Evie Law**." Trucy suggested.

"Oh, right. She didn't say her name was short for Evangeline…"

"AHEM. Mmm, yes. So you're her lawyers. Promise me that when you get her acquitted, she'll give me a lil' kiss on the cheek."

Somehow I don't think Evie will appreciate me selling her kisses off like this…

"Sure, whatever you want for that information." _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME EVIE._

"Well, after her nasty traffic accident a while back, Evangeline was left with a crushed leg, and a serious head injury. Hmm, yes, anyway. She had to have brain surgery, but Doctor Jones accidentally **nicked some brain tissue** causing her to get **brain damaged**. It's affected her pretty bad; at first she couldn't remember anything; not even the identity of that **posh man** who visited her every evening. Little by little she was able to regain her memory, but there are still things she doesn't remember, and this one time I was talking to her and she forgot the conversation seven times! This month she's been a lot better though, especially with her memory, but her **seizures **have been bad, apparently."

Interesting…so Evie is **brain damaged**? And this causes **memory loss and seizures**? This may explain her lack of an alibi. It's time to get some more information from the fake director.

"So, Evie is brain damaged?" I ask him.

"Poor Evie…" Pearls muttered sadly.

"Hmm, yes, quite. It's a shame; she's so intelligent; used to be a **Prosecutor** you know."

"Prosecutor? I thought she was a Defence Attorney?"

"Hmm, yes. Same thing."

"I don't think we're going to get any more out of him about Evie's brain damage." Trucy said.

"Yeah…," I sighed, "So tell me about this **posh man**?"

"Hmm, yes, him," The fake director didn't seem happy about him, "He's Evangeline's '**old friend**'; he visited her every evening, without fail. He helped her with her memory…hmm, yes."

"What did he look like?"

"Kind of posh-like. Wore frills, mmm. Yes. Here's a picture of them. I took it about three months ago, it was a day that Evangeline's memory was particularly bad.

The fake director handed me a picture of Evie and the "posh man". Evie was crying, and the "posh man" was holding her shoulder, trying to console her it seems.

"Wait a sec…" I looked at the picture with pure shock.

"That man is…" Pearls caught on fast, too.

"**Mr Edgeworth**!"


	2. Case 1: Revive the Turnabout Part 2

_**Case 1: Revive the Turnabout, Investigation – Part One**_

* * *

**Date: January 22, Time: 11:43, Location: Hotti Clinic, Reception**

Edgeworth?! Edgeworth is the 'posh man' the fake director was talking about?!

**Photo of Evie and Edgeworth added to the Court Record.**

"Well, I guess it makes sense if the two of them are friends, so it makes sense for him to take care of her." Pearls deduced.

"But with that much commitment? He went to her **every evening without fail**; their relationship must be more than just friends." I counter-argued.

"Ahem. Anyway. As I was saying…" the fake director cut in.

"Sorry, continue Mr Hotti."

"That man helped her with her memory…hmmm…yes, it's gotten better. Especially recently…hmmm…she keeps reading a **case file** by her bed in her room. Pretty sure _he _paid for that private room, too." The fake director added as an after-thought.

"Case file, huh…Mr. Hotti, where is Evie's room?" I asked.

"Hmm…it's down the hall…to the left. Third one." He informed me.

Time to go check this place out, I guess.

**Date: January 22, Time: 11:55am, Location: Hotti Clinic, Private Room 2b**

We entered a small room that was evidently Evie's. It had a duffel bag with her initials on it, and on the bedside table a picture of her receiving her Attorney badge. There was also a hairbrush, a pair of crutches, and in the unmade bed sat a **case file**.

First, I examined the duffel bag. Nothing important in it, just a few pieces of clothing and general essentials and a few law books.

"Wait a second…." Trucy began, "What's this?"

She pulled out what looked like a letter from the **Crown Prosecution Service** in **England**!

"That's weird…what's an American Defence Attorney doing with something like this?" Pearls wondered.

"Weird…it's asking her to **prosecute in England**, but she's a defense attorney…" Trucy pouted in confusion.

That is pretty weird.

**Letter from the Crown Prosecution Service added to the Court Record.**

"Looking at the bedside table, Evie is clearly not a tidy person." Pearls frowned.

"In her defence, she may not have been able to – it looks like she had to get around on **crutches**." I chuckled.

"That's true…."

Next, I picked up the case file. Flicking through it, there was information on a trial that happened 23 years ago. It was the murder of a woman named…**Alice Law**!

"Could that have been…Evie's mother?" Trucy gasped.

"How awful…Evie's mother was **murdered** 23 years ago." Pearls agreed.

"Check it out…the suspect was **never caught**…but not only that, Evie was a witness!" Trucy pointed out.

"How awful…she would've only been 7 at the time."

**Case file added to the Court Record.**

"Oh! Look what I found tucked into one of Evie's law books!" Pearls handed me a sheet of paper. It was a letter from the hospital, detailing the operations Evie had over her time here. More specifically, it covered Evie's **failed operation**.

"So…Evie had a bleed on her brain after her **accident**. The victim, Doctor Jones, was the surgeon – he accidentally nicked some brain tissue, causing Evie to fall into a 5 week coma, and also resulting in brain damage that caused memory loss and seizures." I summarised to Pearls and Trucy.

"We should try and find some more information on her accident – we could try and ask Evie, or we could ask Mr Edgeworth." The girls concluded.

"We'll ask Edgeworth – I get the feeling Evie won't be willing to tell us anything about it."

**Date: January 22, Time: 12:35pm, Location: Los Angeles Prosecutors Building, Prosecutor's Office**

"I thought I'd be seeing more of you today, Wright." Edgeworth greeted us from his desk.

"Edgeworth, I was wondering if you could tell us about Evie's accident."

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, as if it was dragging up old memories. "If it helps her cause, ask away."

"Thank you, Edgeworth. So what happened? It was about a year ago, right?"

"That is correct. It happened on one of her days off, actually. She used to ride a motorcycle, and was just about to leave a place she'd had lunch at, when a car on the road next to it **lost control** and slammed into her. She hadn't put her helmet on yet, so her skull got fractured, and she ended up with a bleed on her brain. The accident nearly **killed her**…"

"It must have been difficult. So what about the driver of the car?" It seemed suspicious that Edgeworth nor anyone else had mentioned this person.

Edgeworth's face grew cold and angry. "He got away. According to witnesses, the man in the car **fled** after hitting her. He was never caught."

"Oh damn…that's tough."

"The police speculate that he was so shocked, and probably afraid that he'd killed her that he fled to save his own ass."

Wow, I've never heard Edgeworth cuss before.

"So they never caught him, huh…wait, how'd you know he was a man?"

"Witnesses testified that it was a white, middle-aged man driving."

"I see…"

"So, Wright, any other questions?"

"I do have one…about your relationship with Evie Law."

"We're just friends." Two psyche-locks appeared over his heart. I thought Edgeworth was supposed to be helping?!

"If that's it, you'd best get going. Before you go, take these. It's a document specifying how Evie came to get her brain damage and newspaper article on her accident.

**Document on Evie's brain damage added to the Court Record.**

**Newspaper Clipping on Evie's Accident added to the Court Record.**

"Alright, I'll be back later."

**Date: January 22, Time: 13:15pm, Location: Hotti Clinic, Private Room 2b**

Time for another inspection of Evie's room.

"What in the…?! Mr Hotti, what are you doing in here?!" Pearls raised her arm to punch him.

"Aaah! Don't hit me! …Hmmm…yes…I was just…looking for something…"

"Looking for what?" I asked.

"Erm…I'll be leaving now." And with that he left. What a weird man.

"I hope he didn't steal anything…" Pearls frowned.

Commencing with the search of Evie's room, I next examined her crutches.

"Do you reckon Evie uses these often?" Pearls asked.

"Probably. Her leg _was_ crushed…hang on! If she had to use these to get everywhere, then these could be a vital clue!"

**Evie's crutches added to the Court Record.**

"Hmmm…we haven't been to the crime scene yet, Mr Nick." Pearls said.

**Date: January 22, Time: 13:30pm, Location: Hotti Clinic, Staffroom 2**

The crime scene was in some sort of staff room, where the Doctors ate and socialized on their small breaks. In the middle of the room was some tape, where the victim's body was found, along with a pool of dried blood.

Examining the area where the tape was, there wasn't really any evidence to go on.

"Wait a sec…" What I thought was a weird splash of blood was actually…Evie's name. Written in the victim's blood.

"Well, damn." Trucy said for me.

On the staff noticeboard, there was a few newspaper articles about recent successes, again no important evidence found.

"Mr Nick, check this out!" Pearls called me over to the other side of the room, where she held what looked like a crumpled up note. On it, the note read:

_Doctor Jones,_

_If you know what is best for you, you will comply with my demands._

_Have the money in my room by 10pm on the date specified, or I WILL be suing you._

_Take care,_

_Evie Law_

Hmm, there are **ink smudges **on the note **right hand **side of the note.

"Look at the back, too."

Turning the piece of paper over, there was a **part of a document**. What was legible read:

_-it is absolutely essential that the patient_

_-several fractures to the ribs, resulting_

_-operation is finished, put Miss Reed on_

_-her and make sure she recovers fully._

"It looks like a part of a document entailing surgery on a Miss Reed." I state.

"Odd, Evie is not a doctor." Trucy gave me a knowing smile.

"Which suggests that she may not have written this note." I smirked back.

**Note added to the Court Record.**

"I think it's about time we paid Miss Law another visit, and see if we can break her three psyche-locks." Pearls smiled too.

**Date: January 22, Time: 13:58pm, Location: Detention Centre, Visitors Room**

"You're back." Evie raised an eyebrow at us.

"Yes, and we've gathered some pretty…interesting evidence."

Evie straightened up, ready to listen. She may say she doesn't care, but it's pretty obvious she does.

"Take that!" I presented her with the magatama. The psyche-locks reappeared.

"Miss Law, I know you were lying about having a grudge against the victim, Igor Jones."

"What makes you say that?"

"Take that!" I presented her with the photo of her and Edgeworth. She winced at that, grabbing at her elbows.

"You were obviously devastated at your memory loss, and Edgeworth was there to comfort you every day."

"S…so?! That doesn't prove anything!"

I shook my head. "This was taken three months ago by the fake director; he told us that your memory was particularly bad on that day. It's only natural for you to hold a grudge against the Victim because of that."

A psyche-lock broke.

"Fine…but so what? I might have a grudge, but I wouldn't say it's that big."

"And I would say it is."

"…!"

"It meant that you had to miss out on an **opportunity**."

"And what opportunity is that?"

"Take that!" I presented her with the letter from the CPS in England, "It meant you missed out on prosecuting in England."

"…! You went through my stuff?!"

A second psyche-lock broke.

"So I missed that opportunity. I do NOT have a grudge against that guy." She was huffing with anger.

"Take that!" I presented the document on her brain damage. "Evie, his failure left you with brain damage. It's impossible to feel no anger or resentment towards that."

"…" She looked down at the floor, and her final psyche-lock shattered.

"I'm not saying you killed him, and I believe that you didn't, but you did have a grudge against him."

"…Alright, I did. Like you said, it'd be impossible not to. I just…I was so lost…at first I could even remember who Miles was, it broke me…" she bit her lip.

"It's alright. I just needed to get the truth from you, it's impossible for me to proceed without a two-way balance of trust between us." I gave her a smile.

She smiled back. "Ok, I understand. Is there anything else?"

"There are a few things I was wondering about. Could you tell me about this letter from the CPS in England?"

"Oh, that. Before I met Miles I studied in England, I wanted to be a Prosecutor you see. I was apparently a **prodigy**. But after a year of prosecuting, I realized it wasn't actually getting me anywhere. I was **no closer to finding the truth**, plus I hated sending people to jail, regardless of their innocence..or lack thereof. The Crown Prosecution Service has always wanted me to come back though, even though I keep turning them down."

"I see…what did you mean by 'no closer to the truth'?"

"As you went through my things earlier, no doubt you found that case file. I've spent my life trying to find the man who killed my mom 23 years ago; it's why I became a Prosecutor – so I could personally send him to jail." A dark aura overcame her.

"But aren't you a defense attorney now?" Pearls asked, confused.

"Oh, that's because I wanted to defend those unfortunate people that that man **framed**."

"Elaborate."

"That man…he frames people for his crimes. I defend those people."

"I see," there's probably no more information I can get from her about that.

Next, I presented her with the newspaper clipping.

"Oh, that. Funnily enough, I don't remember what happened." She chuckled.

…Helpful.

I presented her with her crutches.

"My spare crutches." She told me.

"Spare?!"

"My usual ones were found in an…inconvenient place." She started sweating.

"Let me guess…the crime scene."

"Covered in the victim's blood. I was also found there, unconscious and with the gun in my hand. The police reckon I shot him, and then had a fit – hence why I was unconscious."

"…Well." I huffed. Brilliant, just. Bloody. Brilliant.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A.N: Should've added the dramatic 'to be continued' last chapter. Ah well. Only one more investigation chapter which should be short, and then we have the first day of court! Woo!**

**So, what do you guys think of the writing style? If it's too hard to follow or it's just damn stoopid, tell me and I can change it to make it easier.**

**Thank you to my favouriters and my followers by the way! Much love!**

**I wrote this fic because I had the overwhelming urge to write a fic for my favourite lawyer game ever…not that I've ever played any other lawyer games.**

**Also, as you may have guessed, this is set after Dual Destinies – it felt relevant – which I have not yet played, so apologies if I get anything wrong or mixed up!**

**Will hopefully upload the next chapter soon – although I have lots of College work to do (damn my Law teacher, the evil Dr J! Yes I do Law AS, it felt necessary)!**


End file.
